Ayumi's childhood
by Katarinyaa
Summary: L'enfance plutot glauque d'Ayumi


Dès sa plus jeune enfance, Ayumi montra des signes de surdité qui allaient de mal en pis. Sa mère travaillait dans une petite pharmacie, où elle était plus qu'exploitée, essayant de récolter un maximum d'argent pour pouvoir payer les meilleurs traitements à sa fille, quitte à travailler des jours entiers sans aucun repos. Son père, quant à lui, avait pu intégrer une entreprise de recherche technologique grâce à l'un de ses amis, et tenait une place assez haute, se donnant corps et âme pour créer un appareil capable de transformer le handicap de sa fille en un mauvais cauchemar. Ayumi, quant à elle, vivait sa vie normalement, sans vraiment avoir réellement conscience de l'ampleur de ce qui lui arrivait. Ses parents faisaient tout pour lui rendre la vie meilleure. Mais, ce qui devait arriver arriva; le jour de ses 8 ans, la petite Ayumi se réveilla tranquillement, gagnant une année, mais perdant l'un de ses sens. Elle ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. C'est en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de ses parents, impuissants, ne pouvant que constater l'évidence tandis qu'ils essayaient de lui faire entendre leurs mots, que la petite fille comprit qu'une partie de sa vie venait de lui être retirée. Elle s'effondra en pleurs, hurlant à gorge déployée, ne pouvant même plus entendre ses propres sons.

Leur famille se déchira ce jour là, et évolua dans ce sens au fil des années.

La maman d'Ayumi quitta son travail pour rester aux côtés de sa fille, ne pouvant accepter l'idée que plus jamais elle ne pourrait entendre ses "je t'aime". Elle lui montrait par d'autres moyens; de magnifiques et délicieux mets préparés avec amour, de beaux cadeaux, de longs et fréquents câlins .. Mais la tristesse dans le cœur de sa mère touchait Ayumi. Sa mère pleurait tous les soirs, et elle savait très bien que c'etait de sa faute.

Son père, de son côté, redoubla d'efforts et gravit les échelons à une vitesse folle, dirigeant maintenant une unité de recherche spécialisée dans les handicaps visuels et auditifs, celle qu'il voulait depuis tant d'années rejoindre. Il ordonna le début des recherches, grâce à la grosse somme d'argent récoltée par lui et sa femme, voulant créer un appareil qui pourrait redonner l'ouïe à une personne sourde, en modifiant leur sensibilité au monde, et plus précisément, aux ondes. Après 6 ans de récoltes de fonds et de travail plus qu'acharné, faisant des recherches jour et nuit avec son équipe, le père d'Ayumi finit par développer des oreilles artificielles, très sensibles aux ondes, et pouvant théoriquement redonner l'ouïe à sa fille. Il pleurait, encore et encore, tenant le fruit de tant d'années de travail et de recherche dans ses mains.

"Ayumi" articulait il dans ses larmes "Tu vas enfin pouvoir retrouver ta vie d'avant, chérie .." Disait il en tremblant de tout son être.

La jeune enfant, maintenant âgée de 14 ans, était tiraillée de questions. Elle voyait bien que sa mère n'acceptait pas sa condition, et qu'elle aurait donné son âme au diable pour qu'elle récupère la jeunesse que la vie lui avait volé. Son père .. Elle ne le voyait jamais, il était toujours au travail, pour des raisons qu'il cachait même à sa femme.

"Tout serait plus simple si je n'existais pas" pensait elle au fond de son cœur.

Elle laissa le temps faire son travail, vivant comme elle pouvait, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son mal être pour ne pas encore plus attrister sa pauvre maman.

La soirée du 24 décembre allait marquer un tournant plus que gigantesque pour la petite famille. Alors qu'Ayumi et sa mère étaient tranquillement installées à table, le père de la jeune fille, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un très long moment, défonça la porte de la maison d'un grand coup de pied, ce qui fit sursauter la maman, mais ne provoqua aucune réaction chez Ayumi, ne pouvant entendre l'énorme fracas provoqué par l'acte de son géniteur. Son père s'approcha doucement d'elle, la tête baissée et une boîte à l'allure futuriste dans les mains. Ayumi recula par reflexe en voyant son père s'approcher d'elle. Il releva la tête; son visage était trempé de larmes, ses yeux étaient plus rouges que le sang. Il souriait. Il tomba à genoux, avant de tendre la boîte vers Ayumi, pour finalement s'évanouir sur le sol. La jeune fille et sa mère l'aidèrent en le mettant dans son lit, et en lui administrant quelques soins basiques. Ayumi prit la boîte avec elle, et fonça dans sa chambre, là contemplant pendant de nombreuses minutes. Elle n'avait pas vu son père depuis tant d'années, et il était revenu uniquement pour lui donner cette boîte. Que contenait elle de si important ? Et où était il pendant toutes ces années ?

Ayumi décida d'ouvrir la boîte. Elle découvrit deux cache-oreilles mécaniques, qui ressemblaient un peu à ceux des vocaloids. Un message l'accompagnait.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été avec toi pendant tout ce temps chérie. Papa a travaillé très dur pour créer ce que tu as en face de toi. Mets les sur tes oreilles, et tu pourras m'entendre te dire .."

Elle réussit à lire la fin du message, ses yeux encore flous à cause de ses larmes

"... Je t'aime"

Elle prit avec difficulté, tremblant de tout son être, les deux objets métalliques, et les plaça avec délicatesse sur ses oreilles. Ils s'accrochèrent tout de suite, et, dans un bruit qui n'est pas sans rappeler celui que fait un ordinateur au démarrage, démarrèrent et se synchronisèrent avec le système auditif de la jeune fille. Seulement, la synchronisation remonta jusqu'au cerveau, et Ayumi, après une très grande douleur, tomba dans les pommes.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain dans un lit d'hôpital, à côté de son père, lui aussi en convalescence. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui lui était arrivé la veille. Son père la regardait en souriant : "Ayumi .. ?"

L'enfant restait figé. Elle l'avait entendu. Son nom ..

Elle se mit à pleurer, et se releva difficilement pour se jeter dans les bras de son deuxième parent. Elle ne pouvait plus stopper ses larmes, et profitait de chaque bruit, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait entendre.

"Merci, merci .." Disait elle faiblement

L'absent lui repondit, en pleurent doucement à son tour "Je suis désolé, Ayumi. J'ai été le pire père du monde .. J'aurais dû être avec toi, et ne pas te laisser traverser tout ca seule avec ta mère .."

Sa fille secoua doucement sa tête pour nier ses propos "Tu es le meilleur papa dont je pouvais rêver .. Tu as fait tout ça pour moi .. Merci .. Je t'aime tellement .." Clama t elle, la voix tremblante.

Ses nouvelles oreilles émettaient un bruit étrange.

Son père lui caressa doucement la joue en fermant lentement les yeux "Papa t'aime fort, Ayumi .. Très fort .." puis sombra dans un sommeil paisible, dont il ne se réveillerait jamais.

La tristesse du deuil était insoutenable. La famille avait une fois de plus été déchirée.

Ayumi n'apprit que plus tard la cause de la mort de son père. Ses ondes cérébrales était passées d'un stade normal à un stade de calme plat, puis à l'arrêt total des émissions d'ondes. Des ondes delta d'origine inconnue avaient été comme déversées dans son flux d'onde, le faisant passer d'un état éveillé a un état de sommeil profond, puis à la mort. Sa mère décida de boire quelques verres le soir même, puis quelques bouteilles. Sa tristesse se transforma en colère et se déversa sur la petite Ayumi, encore boulversé par les récents événements, et attristée par la perte de son père. La tristesse et la dose d'alcool tournèrent sur la tête de la veuve. Elle gifla Ayumi, l'insultant, et l'accusant de tout les malheurs qui sont arrivés à leur famille. La jeune fille pleurait toujours, et souhaitait plus que tout que sa mère se calme. Suite à ce souhait, ses oreilles se mirent à émettre le même bruit bizarre qu'à l'hôpital, quelques jours auparavant. Elle vit sa mère tourner de l'œil et tomber à terre.

"Non .. Pas encore .. PAS ENCORE !" hurla Ayumi en voyant la même scène se reproduire une fois de plus.

Ses oreilles arrêtèrent le bruit, et sa mère, dans un dernier effort, lui dit "Pars. Et ne reviens jamais .. Monstre" avant de s'endormir comme un bébé, toujours en vie.

Ayumi tomba poings à terre, se mordant la lèvre au sang pour ne pas pleurer. Elle se releva et déposa toutes ses affaires, n'enfilant qu'un short datant de ses 8 ans et une veste un peu plus récente. Elle prit également la clé qui lui avait permis d'ouvrir le coffre de son père, et l'ajouta sur un vieux collier qu'elle mit autour de son coup, avant de claquer pour la dernière fois la porte de ce qui fut pendant toutes ces années sa maison.

"Plus jamais je ne causerai de tort à qui que ce soit. Plus jamais je ne construirai de lien. J'apprendrai à contrôler l'anomalie de ces oreilles, et je l'utiliserai pour faire le bien. Je te rendrai fier, papa" furent les derniers mots prononcés par Ayumi, avant de se livrer, faible et ignorante, à ce monde vaste et rempli d'injustices.


End file.
